castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Castlevania Block 3
Stage 3 for Castlevania. Overview This stage takes place in an upper section of the castle. The hunchbacks make their first appearance here, jumping down at Simon in the initial portion of the stage. What follows is platform-filled areas where ravens and skeletons will form obstacles. In other areas, ravens and bone pillars will form similar obstacles, as well as skeletons. On the final part of the stage, Medusa Heads have to be dodged while trying to defeat more bone pillars. Enemy Data Stage 7 ;Notes #Holy Water can be obtained from one of the first candles in the stage. A Pot Roast appears a little later on. #A Skeleton appears in the lower left corner. He jumps back and forth as he throws bones. Strike him with your whip as he approaches. The Axe or Dagger will also take him out easily. #On upper levels, the Holy Water is an effective weapon against the Skeletons; drop it where the Skeleton is about to land and he'll burn with one strike. The Holy Water isn't effective against the Ravens, so use the whip or Dagger. If Simon couches at the right edge of the lowest platform here, a bonus money bag will appear on the high platform to the left. Run and grab it before it disappears. There is one more skeleton, but don't fight it. Instead, stand on the ledge and watch the skeleton. He will try to jump, but the ledge is too high, and he will fall in the pit. It's now possible to safely walk down the stairs and take the axe which is at the bottommost candle (but will fall if not collected immediately). Stage 8 ;Notes #First Medusa Heads appears; as always, it's best to simply avoid them. A Boomerang is hidden in the candle below the stairs to the section above, but it is difficult to reach without an Axe or Dagger. #If Simon crouches directly above the two unreachable blocks to the right of the stairway, a bonus money bag appears to the left. A Stop Watch is hidden inside the candle to the right of the stairs. It will give an advantage over the Bone Towers to the right, but not against the boss later on. #In areas like this, be prepared for the Raven's attack. Jump and whip when it starts to dive. Stage 9 ;Notes #The Ravens start to fly as soon as Simon gets near them. With the timing techniques learned in the previous stages, leap in the air and whip the birds as soon as they take off. When in possession of the Dagger, jump and hit them from a distance before they start to fly. #The Skeletons hop over the ruined patch of the bridge. Destroy the first one as he approaches you, and then destroy the second by whipping while jumping between platforms. #A Pot Roast is hidden in the bottom block in the Mummy Men's chamber. Use it to replenish the energy lost before the boss fight, or save it for later and use the block as a ledge. Video Gallery Akumajo Block 3-1.png|Early FDS version (a.k.a. v1.0) Akumajo Block 3-2.png|Other versions Related stages *Vampire Killer Block 3 - The corresponding stage in Vampire Killer. *Origins - The map of this downloadable chapter in Castlevania: Harmony of Despair is based on the six stages from the original game. External links *The Official Nintendo Player's Guide *Nintendo Game Atlas Category:Courtyards Category:Castlevania I Locations